Eres Mi Vida
by Son-AbyGC
Summary: Goku y Milk son novios, la parte romántica de su relación.
1. Chapter 1

Era una hermosa mañana y un joven de cabellos alborotados se despertaba con el sonido del despertador marcando las 6:00 am.

-aahhg!- sonó el bostezo del pelinegro abriéndolo los ojos lentamente, hoy seria su primer día, de su ultimo año de preparatoria, así que se levanto y se dio una ducha rápidamente para salir.

Se subió a su camioneta para partir hacia la preparatoria, al llegar la estaciono en el lugar de siempre frente a la entrada, salió rumbo a los casilleros pero se topo con sus amigos.

-hola chicos- saludo el pelinegro alegre como siempre.

-hola- respondieron todos.

-que hiciste en las vacaciones Gokú?-pregunto un bajito(krilin)

-déjame adivinar artes marciales-respondió por el uno con una cicatriz en la cara.

-si jejeje- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-siempre haces lo mismo kakaroto- hablo uno con cabello en forma de flama.

-pero si tu eres igual vegeta- le respondió inocentemente, a lo qué Vegeta solo sonrió de lado.

-hola chicos – hablo una peliazul caminando hacia los chicos junto con una muchacha de cabello amarillo.

\- hola bulma- le dijo Gokú buscando con la mirada a alguien.

-no vino con nosotras- dedujo por como mirada alrededor de ellas.

-porque 18?- preguntó el pelinegro curioso, pues siempre venía con ellas.

-ayer nos llamo diciendo que no pasáramos por ella, que ella vendría por su cuenta – hablo 18 recordando la llamada de su amiga.

-además no deberias de saber tu?- intervino Bulma mirando a Gokú.

-yo? Porque?- pregunto interrogante el guerrero.

\- tu eres su novio- fue la simple respuesta de Yamcha.

-por desgracia de ella- declaro burlesco vegeta, con una sonrisa de lado.

-cállate vegeta!- le respondió enojado Gokú.

-Además tu todos los días la llamas Gokú, no te dijo algo?-le cuestiono Bulma.

-pues la verdad no, no me dijo nada- dijo pensativo el guerrero en todas las llamadas que compartieron durante las vacaciones.

-hace bien, si fuera ella también me alejaría de kakaroto- continuo burlescamente para hacer enojar a Gokú.

-ve…-antes de que terminara sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases, suspirando sin mas el pelinegro se dirigió rumbo a sus clases seguido de sus amigos, no le quedaba mas que esperarla en el salón.

Entraron al salón, mirando alrededor había algunos compañeros nuevos, pero los demás eran los mismos, se dirigieron a la fila de atrás, siempre se han sentado en la ultima fila todos juntos, Bulma se sentó junto a Gokú, que al instante se quejo.

-Bulma- le protesto Gokú, ese asiento era para la persona que esperaba, estaba ansioso de verla, ya que no la había visto después de que salieron de vacaciones, es cierto que todos los días le llamaba por celular pero eso no bastaba, tenia que verla.

-no me digas nada Gokú, el otro asiento libre es junto a ese gruñón y no me sentare junto a el, además si ella no llego temprano se lo pierde- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos solo así la dejaría sentarse hay.

-esta bien- dijo el pelinegro con un suspiro derrotado, en ese momento entro el profesor comenzando las clases, en unos momentos noto como la puerta se abrió revelando a quien quería ver desde el momento que llego a la escuela, cuando sus miradas se toparon le regalo una sonrisa que ella correspondió, discretamente comenzó avanzar hacia los asientos mientras el profesor seguía anotando cosas en el pizarrón y los alumnos no hacían ruido para que no la descubriera, al parecer no era la primera vez que hacían aquello, si tenia suerte el profesor no la vería, pero esta vez la suerte no estaba de si lado, junto cuando estaba por llegar Vegeta estornudo apropósito ganando la atención del profesor y un gruñido tanto de Gokú como de su novia, el profesor inmediatamente se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la muchacha.

-Sra Mao se puede saber que trata de hacer-pregunto el profesor poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-maldito Vegeta me las pagaras - murmuro Milk al verse descubierta.

-estoy esperando su respuesta Sra Mao- llamo la atención de la pelinegra.

\- heee bueno jeje solo llegue un poco tarde- trato de justificar Milk su llegada a esa hora, baya que hará pagar a vegeta por su indiscreción, hablando de el no dejaba de mandarle una sonrisa de suficiencia, "maldito enano" eran los pensamientos de aquella pelinegra.

-Un poco? Ya han pasado 15 minutos después del toque, la dejare pasar por esta vez, pero a la próxima tendrá un castigo, entendido?- cuestionó el profesor recibiendo una afirmación de cabeza por parte de ella, sin mas continuo con su clase mientras ella se sentó junto a Vegeta ya que su asiento estaba ocupado por cierta peliazul, lo suponía quien quería sentarse junto a este enano, ella quería sentarse junto a su Gokú lo había extrañado en las vacaciones, ya llevaban casi 3 años de relacion, se conocían desde pequeños gracias a que su papa era amigo del abuelito de el Gohan, con el paso del tiempo se enamoro pensando que el solo la quería como una amiga hasta que…

Flash back

~Hace 3 años~

Era el primer dia de secundaria y una pelinegra se encontraba en el salón ya que en cualquier momento entraría la maestra, había alumnos esparcidos por el aula platicando y de mas, dos alumnos pelinegros se acercaron a ella.

-hola Milk- saludo con una alegre sonrisa cierto pelinegro que tenia el pelo esparcido con muchos picos.

-hola Goku- respondió brindándole una gran sonrisa algo sonrojada ya que siempre le ha gustado pero nunca le ha dicho pensando que el no sentía lo mismo por ella, se fijo en el otro chico con el pelo en flama - hola vegiie- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- aggrr ya te he dicho que no me digas así!- casi le grito, odiaba que lo llamara de esa forma, ella era la única que lo llamaba vegiie! Era un apodo que le dice desde hace años, ya que habían crecido juntos, con los padres de Vegeta siempre en el trabajo prácticamente se crió con los padres de Milk, la conocía desde que tenían 4 años, dos años después conocieron a Goku que era amigo de los padres de ambos y a partir de hay siempre estaban juntos.

\- pero es lindo, no te parece Goku?- le preguntó al susodicho que estaba riendo, mientras Vegeta estaba con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido, siempre a sido de esa forma con ellos "peliando" al llamarlo vegiie era un apodo que solo sabían Goku y ella.

Antes de que contestará entraron los faltantes del grupo, el primero era una peliazul y el segundo un chico Calvó.

-hola chicos, que pasa?- pregunto la peliazul al ver a Goku y Milk riendo mientras Vegeta estaba con el seño fruncido.

-milk y vegeta no es cierto?- azumio el Calvó ya era natural verlos "peliando", Goku solo pudo asentir dando a conocer que era verdad, antes de que cualquiera dijiera algo mas sonó la campana mientras el profesor entraba iniciando la clase, junto con 18,

18, Bulma y Milk se sentaron juntas mientras que vegeta y Goku se sentaron a un lado seguido de Krilin.

\- piss...oye Milk- susurro Bulma para que nadie mas escuchara mas que ellas.

-que pasa?- contestó la pelinegra volviéndose hacia ella mientras el profesor continuaba su clase.

-invitaras a Goku al baile?- pregunto 18 haciendola sonrojar ya que a ellas eran a las únicas que le había contado que le gustaba, el baile era de bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos que ingresaron.

-mm no se, creo que no- contesto bajando la miraba hacia su falda.

-que? Porque? Si son perfectos - se altero la peliazul, era raro que no quisiera invitar al pelinegro.

-pues al parecer no siente nada por mi- dijo al momento de echar una triste mirada a el- sera mejor que invite a alguien mas y quizás enamorarme de alguien que sienta lo mismo pormi- termino quitando la mirada de Goku para posarla en Bulma que estaba boquiabierta.

-awww Milk a madurado- dijieron en tono burlón mientras la abrazaban sabían que era difícil para ella decirlo.

-srta Mao, srta Gero y srta Brief puedo continuar la clase ?- interrumpió el profesor su platica que las miraba con una ceja alzada.

\- eee sii profesor- dijieron ala vez algo sonrojadas, el profesor solo resoplo y continuo con su clase que esa vez si le pusieron atención para evitar otro regaño o peor un castigo, hasta que Milk sintió como alguien le ponía un papelito enfrente de ella, volteo a tiempo para ver que era brayan un compañero de clase que le dio una sonrisa y pronuncio con los labios "leelo", a lo que ella asintió, con una mirada al profesor para no ser descubierta abrió la nota "buscame en la biblioteca a la hora del almuerzo".

-deberías ir- dijo una baja voz perteneciente a Bulma que había visto todo el intercambio y leído la nota.

-tu crees?- le pregunto no muy convencida sin importarle que leyera la nota.

-tu misma dijiste que buscarías a alguien mas, además no tienes pareja para el baile no deberías ir sola, yo iré con Yamcha- explico era una perfecta oportunidad para encontrar su primer novio para su amiga.

-y tu 18 con quien iras?- le pregunto a su amiga.

-no yo no iré saldré de viaje ese día- dijo de lo mas normal a ella no le interesaba aquello.

-pero bien que quisieras ir con krilin- susurro haciéndola sonrojarse levemente.

-sabes que no me gusta!-contradijo 18 ocultando su sonrojo.

-si como no- dijeron ala vez sus amigas.

-cambiando de tema, deberías ir con Brayan- quiso desviar la conversación.

-si tienes razón, ire- decidió con una sonrisa.

Así es como continuaron las clases hasta la hora del almuerzo todos se reunieron en la fila de la cafetería por su desayuno.

-donde esta Milk?- pregunto confundido Goku siempre llegaba con Bulma.

\- ee se le olvido algo- dijo nerviosa no quería que cualquiera de ellos arruinará la oportunidad de su amiga, a lo todos se encogieron de hombros menos Vegeta que la miro fijamente pensando que algo tramaban.

-que te gusto Vegeta?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona para ocultar su nerviosismo ya que sabia que si se enteraba de lo que pasaba lo impediría, pues cuidaba mucho a Milk aunque el nunca lo admitiría.

-puff como si me gustaran las mujeres feas- contesto con una sonrisa torcida haciendola enfadar.

-que!? Como dices eso, yo soy muy bonita, verdad Goku?- prácticamente grito para darle una mirada a su mejor amigo que se divertía viéndolos junto con krilin.

\- ee si lo que digas- "aunque Milk es mas bonita" agrego internamente, sonrojándose levemente, ya que si lo decía en voz alta de seguro lo mataría.

-vez jum!- exclamo tomando una ensalada y una manzana para dirigirse junto con ellos a una mesa, estaba a punto de comer su desayuno cuando entro a la cafetería Milk sin decirle nada la agarro del brazo levantándola de la mesa.

-en un momento volvemos- les dijo a los otros que las miraban confundidas, se encogieron de hombros para comer su enorme desayuno Goku y Vegeta, muestras que krilin solo una sopa.

\- que pasa Milk?- preguntó Bulma cuando por fin la soltó dentro del salón.

\- le dije a Brayan que si- soltó de repente dejando muda a la peliazul.

-Que!? son novios?! - exclamó no creyendo lo que oía, "Que rápido paso".

-que? No, por supuesto que no- hablo sorprendida la pelinegra.

-no? Entonces a que le dijiste que si? Y para que te quería ver?- dijo ya mas calmada Bulma mientras se sentaba en el escritorio del profesor.

-bueno lo encontré en la biblioteca como había dicho y me pregunto que si quería ir al baile con el a eso le dije que si, porque seria su novia si nunca hemos salido?- explico y cuestiona sentándose junto a ella.

\- mm no se, pero me alegró mucho por ti, es momento de conseguir novio como yo- hablo Bulma mientras Milk ponía los ojos desde hace una semana empezó a salir con Yamcha y en cada oportunidad lo mencionada, lo que ninguna de las dos noto era que cierto calvo las había escuchado, que al momento había regresado a la cafetería mientras ella continuaban platicando.

Krilin caminada hacia sus amigos, hace un momento salió rumbo al salón porque había olvidado su celular pero lo que se entero, pensaba mientras se sentó en la mesa.

Goku continuaba devorando su desayuno pero al notarlo pensativo decidió preguntar.

-que pasa krilin?- pregunto poniéndole atención mientras comía mas "despacio".

-Goku ya le pediste a alguien que baya al baile contigo?- cuestiono el Calvó intuyendo algo, captando la atención de Vegeta notando que algo se tenia entre manos el enano.

-solo era eso? Vaya pues no, no he invitado a nadie, pero lo haré, porque?- pregunto el pelinegro continuando con su comida.

-a quien invitaras?- volvió a preguntar ignorando la cuestión de este, solo quería estar seguro de sus suposiciones.

\- bue-bueno le diré a Milk que baya conmigo- dijo algo nervioso y sonrojado, vegeta noto como krilin puso una mirada en blanco al oír el nombre de la pelinegra, ahora estaba seguro de que algo traía el enano.

-no-no creo que sea buena idea- dijo bajito pensando que no lo oiría pero lo cayeron perfectamente los dos.

\- porque krilin? - pregunto confundido Goku "De seguro no quiere ser el único sin pareja, igual que vegeta" pensó equivocado.

-porque Brayan ya la invitó y ella acepto- dijo con cautela cada palabra mirando el plato vacío frente a el, cuando levanto la vista vio como Goku tenia la cuchara cerca de su boca mientras de ella caí comida y tenia los ojos como platos, en cambio Vegeta estaba con la boca abierta "siempre pensé que a Milk le gustaba Kakaroto" eran sus pensamientos hasta que a fijo su vista en Goku que aun no cambiaba su expresión, así que le dio un zape sacándolo de su trance.

-pero no puede- fue lo único que dijo bajando la vista a su comida que por primera vez no le llamo la atención, se le quito el hambre al oír lo que dijo su amigo y no solo eso, tenia un ardor en el pecho que cada vez se hacia mayor, krilin al ver abatido y con la mirada triste en el pelinegro tenia que preguntar algo.

\- Goku te puedo hacer una pregunta?- hablo ganando la atención del pelinegro sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- si claro- le respondió con una sonrisa falsa que podría engañar a los demás pero no a sus amigos.

-te gusta Milk?- cuestionó al momento que Goku se sonrojaba como un jitomate, esa pregunto no la esperaba.

-si! no! no se! Por-porque lo preguntas?- tartamudeo del nerviosismo, sonrojándose aun mas, en ese momento Vegeta y krilin intercambiaron una mirada con una sonrisa.

\- o vamos somos tus amigos, no le diremos a nadie- dijo el chico calvo subiendo las cejas poniendo aun más nervioso al pelinegro.

-bue-bueno esta bien si me gusta- dijo sonrojado mirando a cualquier lado menos a ellos que tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, la verdad era que siempre le ha gustado Milk, cada que hablaban o la veía lo ponía muy nervioso, le sudaban las manos y le latía rápidamente el corazón estaba claro que le gustaba, aunque lo creyeran demasiado inocente o ingenuo se daba cuenta de las cosas y sabia que estaba enamorado de ella, desde hace tiempo se dio cuenta pero tenia miedo a decírselo porque creía que solo lo veía como amigo.

-lo sabia!- prácticamente grito krilin avergonzando mas al pelinegro.

-si, pero ahora Milk ira con Brayan al baile- hablo por primera vez Vegeta desde todo el intercambio entre ellos, notando como Goku volvía a su expresión triste.

-no te preocupes, lo que tienes que hacer es decirle que te gusta y que sea rápido- hablo mientras ponía su mano en su hombro como apoyo, viendo como Milk y Bulma se acercaron para después tomar su lugar en la mesa.

-que te pasa Goku?- preguntó la pelinegra se le hacia raro que no haya terminado su comida aun.

-he? No estoy bien- dijo perdido en sus pensamientos "tendré que hacer algo o sino Brayan me la quitara" pensó mirándola, haciendo sonrojar a Milk por su mirada al darse cuenta de lo que hacia también se sonrojo el, por lo que aparto su mirada "pero no dejare que me la quite" eran sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que sonaba la campana dirigiéndose a sus clases, en las cuales todos notaron a Goku muy pensativo, aveces notaban como un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y en otras ocasiones una mirada de tristeza, todos se preocuparon por el y los únicos que sabían lo que pasaba eran los chicos pero no le dirían nada a ellas, en especial a Milk, al terminar las clases Vegeta y Krilin se encontraban en la casa de Goku citados por el, no tenían idea de lo que se traía entre manos pero aun así fueron, no es que tuvieran algo mejor que hacer.

-chicos necesitó su ayuda- fue lo primero que dijo al entrar a su cuarto.

-porque crees que te ayudaría?- cuestiono cierto chico sin importarle en lo mas mínimo.

-Vegeta por favor, es muy importante para mi- dijo en tono de suplica.

-aggr esta bien- finalmente cedió a las suplicas del pelinegro.

-en que quieres que te ayudemos?- preguntó krilin curioso en cuanto a lo que traía en mente.

-bien, el baile es en dos días no?- hablo al momento que sus amigos asentían -bien esto es lo que aremos...-

Día del baile

-cual te gusta más?- preguntó Bulma posando diferentes vestidos frente al espejo, al no tener respuesta se dio la vuelta mirando a Milk que estaba mirando por la ventana pensativa.

-que te pasa?- preguntó suavemente creyendo saber lo que molestaba a la chica.

-nada, solo que quisiera que Goku baya conmigo, pero ni siquiera lo he visto en estos dias- dijo soltando un suspiro, bajando la mirada a su vestido negro arriba de la rodilla.

-tranquila y quita esa cara de tristeza si?- hablo tranquilamente -es momento de que te olvides de el y te fijes en otros chicos lindos entendido -termino levantando ganando una sonrisa por parte de la pelinegra.

-tienes razón, ay que terminar de arreglarnos -hablo parándose decidida caminando hacia el espejo para terminar de arreglar su cabello que en esta ocasión estaba suelto.

En otro lugar

-están listos?- hablo Goku emocionado y nervioso por lo que iba a ocurrir en pocas horas.

\- si! - respondieron sus amigos al inmsonio.

-saben el plan verdad?- pregunto caminando de un lado a otro aun nervioso.

-tranquilo Goku todo saldrá bien- dijo krilin parándose para posar una mano en el hombro del chico para tranquilizarlo.

\- si esta bien, entonces es hora de poner el plan en marcha- habló decidido el pelinegro recibiendo un pulgar arriba por sus compañeros.

En el baile

Todos llegaron con sus respectivas parejas.

-te ves muy bonita milk- dijo cierto chico que la había invitado al baile.

-gracias Brayan tu también te ves bien- contesto la pelinegra algo sonrojada por el cumplido.

Al entrar al salón notaron todos los adornos y muchos de sus compañeros riendo, algunos bailando o simplemente charlando, caminaron hacia una mesa cuando notaron a cierta chica peliazul junto a su acompañante en una mesa.

-hola Bulma, hola Yamcha- saludo la pelinegra a ambos acompañantes.

-hola Milk, que bonita estas- saludo y alajio Yamcha, que contesto con un "gracias".

-porque no te sientas Brayan mientras Milk y yo vamos por algo de tomar- dijo a lo que ambos asintieron, así que tomo la mano de la pelinegra para llevarla ala mesa de bebidas(no eran alcohólicas).

\- ayyy no te parece que mi Yamcha esta lindo- decía con ojos ilusionados la peliazul.

\- eh si claro - contesto Milk algo desanimada ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, algo que noto enseguida Bulma.

-bamos! Animate! Venimos a divertirnos, además Brayan es guapo- animada a su amiga.

-tienes razón, mejor vamos con los chicos ya nos tardamos algo- hablo tomando los refrescos y caminando la mesa donde estaban ellos.

En otro lugar

-ya esta listo?

-si! Solo falta ella.

-yo me encargo

En la pista de baile todos estaban con sus parejas, cuando de pronto las luces se apagaron.

-que esta pasando?- hablo Brayan entre toda la conmoción, cuando volvio la luz.

-fue raro no Milk?- al girar la cabeza no la encontró- Milk? Milk?

Asdfghj- trataba de soltarse del agresor que le tapaba la boca con una mano, que la llevaba casi a arrastras hasta que le mordió la mano.

-ahh mierda! Milk! Que te pasan?- grito al momento de soltarla, que ella al instante reconoció la voz de su "agresor".

-vegeta! Que te pasa ati! Porque me sacas de esa forma!- le grito de igual forma.

-callate! Y sigueme!- le "contesto" sin darle siquiera tiempo de responder.

\- que! Porque!?- le preguntó alo que el ignoro y la arrastro de igual forma hasta llegar a un lugar con muchos arboles tipo bosque pero no lo era.

-que es este lugar?- preguntó ya que no se veía nada, hasta que a lo lejos noto una luz, que es a donde se dirigían, al llegar al lugar noto que estaban...-que! no puede ser!- eran sus pensamientos al ver a Goku con un ramo de rosas que desde lejos se notaba nervioso y un gran cartel que decía "quieres ser mi novia?" con letras grandes, sostenido por krilin y ahora vegeta, estaba tan en shock que no noto cuando Goku se le acercó, que este no había estado tan nervioso en su vida tenia un nudo en la garganta, armándose de valor tomo la mano de ella para captar su atención "como lo ensaye" eran sus pensamientos.

\- mi-milk desde hace tiempo me gustas pero no te dije porque tenia miedo de arruinas nuestra amistad- decía nervioso mirándola a los ojos mientras que Milk pensaba que era un sueño sino sintiera su mano lo creería- me gustas eres tan lindo, tus ojos tus sonrisa, tu forma de ser, tu humor, que pueda hablar contigo de cualquier cosa, que te gusten las artes marciales, bueno me gusta todo de ti así que, que dices quieres ser mi novia?- mas sonrojados no podían estar, Milk sentía que se despertaría y todo seria un sueño, estaba en shock, al no obtener respuesta Goku lo tomo a mal sentía que todo se derrumbaba y si no lo quería como el a ella, hasta perdería su amistad, cambio su semblante a un de tristeza soltó su mano y dijo.

-entiendo si no me quieres como yo a ti pero no quiero perder tu amis...- no termino ya que esta susurro algo que no entendió- que?.

-si - fue lo que dijo ya que no podía hablar de tanta emoción.

-si que?- pregunto no entendiendo.

-si quiero ser tu novia! - al momento que lo dijo tomo su mano observando que su cara de tristeza paso a una de completa alegría.

-enserio? - pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-si!- contestó de igual forma al momento de colocar las manos alrededor de su cuello para abrazarlo sonrojandolos- pensé que nunca lo arias- le susurro en la oreja- te quiero.

-yo también te quiero- dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas al separarse quedaron cara a cara sonrojándose mas, con su mirada fija en sus ojos fueron acercándose hasta quedar centímetros separados y es que para ambos iba a ser su primer beso, estaban a punto de tocarse sus labios.

-milk! que paso!?- habló de repente Bulma, separándose al instante sonrojados no podrían estar mas.

-que ...- no continuo ya que noto todo, las rosas en la mano de Milk, el cartel y unos sonrojados pelinegros en ese momento hizo click todo, había salido a buscarla ya que Brayan le dijo que desapareció de repente y estaba buscándola.- no me digan que...!? - pregunto a ambos pelinegros que solo sintieron sonrojados.

-ahh! Felisidades!- grito al momento de abrazarlos- ponganse juntos esto tendrá que estar plasmado, así sin mas Bulma los acomodo juntos y tomo una foto.


	2. mejor amigo

fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz.

-bien srta Mao cual es la respuesta?- pregunto el profesor mientras todos volteaban a verla, Milk no supo que responder, no estaba poniendo atención no era una de ellas, especialmente cuando el profesor era tan estricto, de pronto sintió como le pasaban una hoja con el resultado.

\- ehh es 22.345- dijo Milk

-muy bien srta Mao- dijo el profesor continuando con su clase.

-uff de la que me salve- dijo Milk soltando un suspiro por lo bajo.

-me debes una- escucho una voz a un lado, volteando encontrándose con Vegeta sonriendo burlescamente.

-lo suponía- dijo Milk

-deberías poner mas atención, para la próxima vez no te ayudare- hablo Vegeta aunque eso no se lo creía siempre la ayudaba en casos como este, siempre le decía que sería la ultima pero no era así.

-no se ni porque te ayudo- termino de decir Vegeta a lo que Milk sonrió.

-porque me quieres Vegiie!- respondió molestando a Vegeta. con su apodo.

-jum claro que no y deja de decirme así!- le recrimino sonrojado por lo bajo cuando el profesor volteo hacia otro lado.

-hay vegiie nunca cambias- le dijo Milk riendo entre dientes- por eso no tienes novia- le molesto ganando un gruñido por parte de el.

-callate! eso ati no te importa!- le dijo por lo bajo gruñendo.

-por gruñón nunca tendrás, solo sales con putas- dijo Milk

-envidia? que te gusto?- dijo Vegeta para molestarla sonriendo de lado.

\- tu? por favor tengo mejores gustos- dijo Milk sacándole la lengua y era verdad nunca le gustaría su mejor amigo al igual que el pensaba igual, solo lo hacían para molestarse.

\- o acaso no te cumplen? ja me lo suponía del imbécil de Kakarotto.- dijo riendo por lo bajo.

\- ni imaginas Vegeta- dijo Milk guiñándole un ojo.

\- srta Mao y joven Ouji puedo continuar con la clase?- pregunto el profesor mirándolos algo molesto.

-continúe! -contesto Vegeta no dándole importancia, continuó la clase hasta que sonó el timbre de cambio de clase, todos salieron.

-hola chicos+ dijo Milk al reunirse en la puerta del salón.

-porque llegaste tarde ?- pregunto Bulma mirándola entrecerrando los ojos . caminado hacia la siguiente clase.

-ya verán ala salida, por lo pronto tienen que esperar -sintió como le tomaban la mano para entrelazar los dedos con los suyos, al voltear se encontró con su novio que la miraba.

\- hola cariño - le salido dándole un beso en la mejilla, Goku frunció el seño mientras caminaba junto a ella de la mano, se separaron ya que tenían diferente clase mientras el tenia con Krilin y Vegeta, ella con Bulma y 18.- nos vemos luego - dijo soltándose la mano caminando junto a sus amigas.

\- si- dijo como ido perdido en sus pensamientos viéndola dirigirse a su clase.

-bienes insecto?- pregunto Vegeta con una sonrisa burlona, haciéndola entrar en si.

-he? si voy!- camino a su clase, se sentó en su asiento en la parte de atrás con los demás.

Sonó el timbre de salida al recreo salieron todos los alumnos, Milk con sus amigas iba platicando de sus vacaciones, hasta que recordó algo.

-esperen olvide algo en el salón, ahorita vuelvo- les dijo a lo que ellas asintieron, corría por los pasillos de pronto le taparon la boca, la agarraron de la cintura, sintió como era empujada dentro del cuarto del conserje, la persona la empujo a la pared sin soltarla, quería gritar pero la mano sobre su boca se lo impidió, solo se veía la silueta de la persona.

\- te estaba buscando-


	3. Aumenta el calor !

-te estaba buscando- dijo la voz de la persona que reconoció al instante.

-mnfnfnsk - era lo que se oía de la boca de Milk, mirándolo a sus penetrantes ojos.

\- eres muy mala Milk- dijo el pelinegro destapandole la boca.

-idiota! me asustaste!- le grito al momento que le daba un zape a su novio, que al instante se sobo- y a que te refieres de que soy mala?- dijo algo confundida.

-auch eso dolió!- dijo con una mano la cabeza- y respecto a lo otro, creo que me debes algo- hablo mientras le tomaba la barbilla.

-de que hablas? que te debo?- seguía confundida con su actitud.

-esto- dijo al momento de estampar sus labios con los suyos sorprendiéndola, no duro mucho para que le correspondiera de manera apasionada, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el la abrazaba de la cintura, Goku mordió su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar que fue concedido inmediatamente dándole paso a su lengua que acariciaba toda su boca, era una danza de lenguas algunos momentos parecía que se devoraban mutuamente mordiéndose los labios.

-amf- soltó un gemido Milk, Goku bajo sus manos hasta sus glúteos sobando por ensima de su falda, subiendo y bajando al momento de apretarlos ganando gemidos por parte de ella, no se quedo atrás acariciando su fuerte pecho.

Dentro del cuarto del conserje el calor aumentaba a cada momento, Milk de un impulso dio un pequeño salto envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura de Goku disfrutando de las sensaciones que experimentaban mientras se seguían acariciando, cada momento las acciones se intensificaban hasta encontrarse en ropa interior apoyados en la pared en la misma posición.

Milk acariciaba su cabello mientras Goku besaba su cuello y apretaba sus glúteos, la pelinegra fue bajando su mano del cuello acariciando su pecho hasta que llego al borde de sus boxers, sin pedir permiso adentro su mano alcanzando su objetivo disfrutando de lo duró que estaba empezó acariciando de arriba a abajo, Goku por su parte exhalaba y gruñía cerrando los ojos por el placer que experimentaba con la cabeza en el cuello de su amante.

Los segundos pasaban sus piernas se sentían como gelatina al momento que gemía mas fuerte, soltó un gemido gutural al momento que se corría en la mano de su amada susurrando su nombre en su cuello tratando de recuperar el aliento, saco la mano de sus boxers para bajarlos dejándolos en el suelo.

\- te amo- habló Goku entre respiraciones.

-yo también te amo- dijo Milk acariciando su cuello con una sonrisa malvada- aun no terminamos- le hablo en el oído haciéndolo reír.

-lo se- fue todo lo que dijo antes de besarla desenfrenado, acaricio sus costados dirigió una mano a su espalda logrando desabrochar el sostén, su boca logro capturar su pezón izquierdo mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano, sacando suspiros y gemidos.

Lamia y chupaba sus pechos dándole a ambos la misma atención, una mano se deslizo hasta sus caderas para bajar sus bragas, Goku ya no aguantaba mas, necesitaba hacerla suya una vez mas, de un movimiento rápido entro en ella, mientras le arañaba la espalda, sin perder tiempo se movía dando fuertes envestidas mientras gruñía, por su parte Milk gemía y arañaba su espalda pidiendo por mas, enrozcando su piernas alrededor de su cintura trataba de ponerse al tanto con sus fuertes empujones que cada vez se hacían mas fuertes y profundos.

Gemidos y gruñidos eran acallados por sus labios mientras se daban besos apasionados, Goku sentía que terminaría pronto, enterró profundamente su miembro en ella gimiendo el nombre de Milk llegando al orgasmo llenándola con su semilla, al sentir su liquido en ella no aguanto mas se contrajo en su miembro gimiendo su nombre mientras sus fluidos se mezclaban al igual que su sudor.

Respiraban agitados, trataban de normalizar su respiración, Goku apoyo su frente con la suya mientras le sonreía y le robaba el aliento en un beso, se separaron al oír el sonido de la campana de la escuela dando por terminado el receso, diablos se habían olvidado del tiempo.

\- tenemos que darnos prisa y salir antes de que nos encuentren así- hablo como pudo Milk mientras este asintió, salio suave de ella para bajarla y vestirse rápido, salieron del cuarto del conserje riendo por su "travesura", aunque era inevitable darse cuenta de que ambos están sudorosos, al no ver a compañeros en los pasillos suspiraron, tranquilos aun un poco sin aliento, caminaron de la mano unos paso hasta que Goku la jalo hacia su cuerpo chocando, puso sus manos en su cintura para darle un beso mientras con sus manos rodeo su cuello, al separarse se sonrieron y salieron rumbo a sus clases después de pasar al baño a lavarse la cara...

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, gracias por sus comentario.**

" **junto a ti aprendí que el amor no es cosa seria, solo es amor"**


	4. Cuanto te amo

-ya nos contaras porque no te quisiste venir a la escuela con nosotras?- pregunto una curiosa Bulma mientras salían del salón de clases.

-esta bien- dijo Milk con una sonrisa saliendo de la mano con su novio.

\- bien cual es?- pregunta Vegeta caminando cruzado de manos.

\- no te impacientes veggie- dijo en tono burlón la pelinegra.

\- aggr no me digas así - recalco con una vena en su frente.

\- ya chicos no empiecen, Milk cual es la sopresa- pregunto el pelinegro a su novia con una tierna sonrisa asiéndola sonrojarse por lo ocurrido en el cuarto del conserje hace unas horas atrás.

-hee? si bamos- salio aprisa seguido de sus amigos deteniéndose en el estacionamiento- observen!- dijo de alegría señalando un auto gris nuevo.

-ahh es hermoso!- grito Bulma asustando a todos que estaban sorprendidos.

-cierto! de donde lo sacaste?- pregunto 18 que iba de la mano con krilin.

\- mi papá me lo regalo de cumpleaños adelantado! no es genial!- dijo emocionada Milk.

\- si! por fin podemos salir cada que queramos!- grito Bulma puesto que a ella le castigaron el suyo y 18 no tenia, siempre las traía el hermano de ella 17, algo que a Goku no le gustaba ya que en cada ocasión le coqueteaba a su novia haciéndolo enojar.

-de compras!- dijo 18 feliz, los chicos las miraban con una gota anime mientras ellas hablaban de todo lo que harían.

-me alegro por ti Milk- dijo Goku a lo que la pelinegra le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-jum! al fin me dejaras mi carro- dijo Vegeta cruzado de brazos, siempre sufría de llevarla de compras, era una tortura para el, puesto que el de Goku estaba en reparación ya que tenía unas fallas.

\- jum vegiie!- le contesto Milk de igual forma.

\- ya dejen! hay que probarlo! vamos chicas!- dijo Bulma entrando al carro seguida de Milk y 18.

\- que! nos dejan?!- pregunto krilin ya que no los invitaron.

-es solo de chicas cariño- dijo 18 guiñándole un ojo asiéndolo sonrojarse.

\- esta bien, diviertanse - dijo Goku ya después ira ala casa de su novia, se acerco ala puerta del conductor- adiós princesa, nos vemos - se despido para después agacharse y darle un tierno beso.

\- awww que romantico- dijo Bulma con los ojos en forma de corazón.

\- callaré mujer loca!- le dijo Vegeta.

\- uggr mejor callaté enano!- le grito iniciando una guerra de insultos.

\- adiós 18- se despidió krilin dándole un corto beso.

-nos vemos- se despidieron las chicas, encendiendo el carro partiendo.

~~ horas después ~~

una noche estrellada, un pelinegro caminaba rumbo ala casa de su novia que quedaba a una cuadra de la suya.

-toc toc- tocaba el pelinegro siendo recibido por una hermosa pelinegra.

\- hola bebe- dijo Milk dándole un beso en los labios, asiéndolo pasar.

-hola cariño y mi suegro?- pregunto Goku al no verlo en ningún lado.

-salio a una reunión importante- respondió Milk.

-y tardará?- pregunto pícaro pasando sus manos por la cintura de la pelinegra.

-si, porque? que tienes en mente?- contesto de igual forma pasando sus manos en su cuello, rosando sus labios.

\- ya veras- susurro uniendo sus labios en un beso lento que a medida del tiempo se torno apasionado acariciando sus cuerpos.

-sera mejor ir a la recámara- dijo Milk agitada, su respuesta fue un beso, brinco enrollando sus piernas en las caderas de su novio, mientras este se dirigía ala habitación, patio la puerta y la cerró con seguro por cualquier cosa, la depósito en la cama subiéndose encima de ella.

El calor aumentaba sintiendo que la ropa estaba de más, introdujo su mano debajo de la camisa del pelinegro acariciando su marcado cuerpo producto del ejercicio haciéndolo gemir, llego al borde de ella quitándosela, el no se quedo atrás dejándola en ropa interior repartiendo besos por todo su cuello sacándole suspiros.

Dirigió sus manos al broche del sostén quitándoselo de un movimiento no tardo en besar y lamer sus pechos mientras con la otra mano masajeaba el otro, se aferraba a la cabeza de Goku acercándolo mas, siguió bajando sus labios hasta llegar al borde de sus bragas bajandoselas e introduciendo dos dedos para comprobar que estaba húmeda a lo que Milk gemía, sin perder el tiempo puso sus manos al inicio del pantalón del pelinegro bajándolo con todo y bóxer.

Sin esperarlo Milk empujo a Goku quedando en la parte de arriba, empezó a besar su cuello ante lo gemidos de el bajo por su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro que estaba mas que listo, lo toco con un dedo mandándole escalofríos para agarrarlo con la mano masturbandolo aveces lento y otras rápidas, Goku por su parte gemía pidiendo mas, rodó los ojos hacia arriba al momento que soltaba un gruñido cuando Milk lamió su glande.

Sin darle tiempo a reacción se introdujo el miembro en su boca sacándole un gran gemido glutural, iniciando movimientos con su lengua metiendo y sacándolo de su boca, Goku ya no aguantaba mas apretaba la sabana entre sus puños y gemía, de su cabeza salían gotas de sudor, fue todo cuando acaricio sus bolas sacándole gruñidos llegando a su final, respiraba agitadamente, la pelinegra se subió encima besándolo y descansando su frente con la suya.

-t-te...ha.s vue..to - dijo besando sus labios, e recuperando el aliento, apartando un mechón de su cara colocándolo detrás de su oreja, para posicionar sus manos en sus caderas cuando la sintió moverse suavemente sobre su amigito ahogando sus gemidos.

\- tu me pones asi, además no te quedas atrás pervertido- le dijo divertida con una sonrisa pícara, gimiendo suavemente ante sus acciones notando una nueva erección en su pelinegro.

-pero solo contigo- dijo Goku dándole un beso, Milk con una mano dirigió su miembro a su entrada sentándose sobre el ahogando sus gemidos en sus labios, puso sus manos en su abdomen marcado comenzando con los movimientos que poco a poco se volvían mas salvajes, movió la cabeza hacia atrás con sus manos en su cadera mientras Milk lo montaba soltando gruñidos ayudándola con los movimientos aventando su cadera hacia adelante, la pelinegra gemía con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras el placer fluía.

Gemidos y gruñidos es lo único que se escuchaba en el choque de cuerpos que aumentaba de nivel, haciendo un movimiento fuerte llegaron a su clímax gritando el nombre de su pareja, cansada se derrumbo encima de su novio, respiraban agitadamente con sus cuerpos sudados.

\- te amo Milk- le susurro en la oreja el pelinegro abrazándola, le dio un beso en la frente.

\- te amo Goku- le dijo de igual manera para levantar la cabeza y darle un beso suavemente, escondió su cabeza en el cuello del pelinegro para caer dormida mientras Goku los cubrió con la sabana cerro los ojos y se durmió abrazando a su princesa arriba de el.

.

.

.

.

Volví! 🎉🙋

Deidydbz: ola! ^.^ jajaja así son 3 pronto veras.

Evilangelux: lo son ya actualize :3


	5. -recuerdos-

-esto es una mierda- hablo 18 saliendo del auto.

-tranquila 18 no te enojes solo por eso, sabes que Krillin te ama- dijo la peliazul saliendo de la puerta del conductor del auto -solo fue un día sabes que están en pruebas de artes marciales no quería cancelar la cita-

-uggg ya lose- contesto acomodándose el cabello.

-ya ni Vegeta ugg ese idiota solo piensa en las artes marciales- dijo furiosa caminando del estacionamiento.

-que es eso?- pregunto 18 señalando el sobre que traia consigo Bulma.

-ah? esto ya veras- dijo sacando unas fotografías.

-jaja a Milk le encantarán- dijo la rubia observando las fotografías.

-Losé, yo las tome, me lo agradecerá- dijo vanidosa Bulma fijando su vista en una escena.

-y por lo visto no cambia - menciono 18 observando a los pelinegros, Milk se encontraba encima de la capa del auto de Goku con las manos en su cuello, mientras este estaba en medio de las piernas de la pelinegra con las manos en su cintura besándose.

\- ya dejala respirar Goku- bromeo 18.

Los pelinegros se separaron respirando con dificultad, en sus ojos brillaba el deseo, Goku ayudo a bajar a Milk de la capa del auto, ambos se sonrojaron.

-callate 18- dijo Milk tomando la mano de su novio.

-ya vamos a clases Tortolitos- hablo Bulma burlesca.

Al sonar el timbre caminaron al salón de clases.

-esperenos!- grito Krillin saliendo del auto seguido de Vegeta.

-hola chicos, hola 18- saludo Krillin llegando con ellos.

-hump- dijo 18 entrando al edificio caminado rápidamente.

-que le pasa?- preguntó Krillin confundido.

-esta enojada ya se le pasara- dijo Bulma siguiendo a 18.

\- hola enana- "saludo" Vegeta serio cruzado de brazos llegando junto a la pelinegra.

-aggr hola velita!- respondió Milk sonriendo de lado.

-arrrr no me digas así enana!- Vegeta le salto una vena en la frente.

-no me digas enana, velita!- peleaban siendo observados por Goku y krilin.

-vallamos a clases!- interrumpió Goku llevándose consigo a Milk, sino no acabaría.

-chicos les tengo una sorpresa- llegó Bulma con un sobre sentándose a un lado de los pelinegros, sus amigos se le quedaron viendo para saber que era.

-que sorpresa?- pregunto Krillin intrigado a la peliazul.

-a ustedes no es para Goku y Milk- dijo Bulma

-que es?- pregunto Goku comiendo una hamburguesa.

-esto- dijo la peliazul entregándole el sobre a Goku ante la atenta mirada de todos, saco la primera fotografía.

Era una imagen de Vegeta y Krillin sosteniendo un cartel que decía "¿quieres ser mi novia?" a un costado Goku abrazando a Milk que tenia un ramo de rosas en los brazos.

Los pelinegros se sonrojaron recordaban ese momento perfectamente, fue hace 5 años en el baile de la escuela.

-no puedo creer que me hicieras hacer eso Kakarotto!- dijo Vegeta avergonzado.

-no seas amargado Vegeta -dijo Bulma abrazandolo haciéndolo sonrojar.

-como olvidarlo- dijo Milk con los ojos iluminados, mientras Goku le sonreía bobamente.

-cual es la otra?- pregunto la pelinegra sacándola sonrojándose al igual que Goku ambos pensando "mi primer beso".

-flash back-

-feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron todos.

-ya 13 años Goku!- le decía su amigo krilin poniendo un brazo en su hombro mientras comían pastel.

-si jejeje- habló mientras "comía' hasta que noto algo.

-donde esta Milk- preguntó buscando a su novia con la mirada, ya llevaban 3 meses de novios, todos estaban muy felices con ellos ya que habían notado como se querían.

-nose, mira preguntale a 18 viene para aca- le dijo algo sonrojado cuando se acercó a ellos.

-oye 18, donde esta Milk?- pregunto sin notar como ella y krilin se miraban sonrojados.

-eh? Ah Milk dijo que saliras un momento al jardín hay esta- informo nerviosa al pelinegro.

-esta bien gracias- dicho eso salio, dejando nerviosos a los dos.

\- mm 18 co-como has estado- pregunto nervioso iniciando una conversación.

~~en el jardín~~

Goku buscaba a la pelinegra pero no la encontraba hasta que sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos.

-quien soy?- pregunto una voz graciosa que reconoció al instante.

-mmm dejame pensar- dijo haciendola reír.

-tonto sabes que soy yo- habló riendo mientras le lada un leve golpe en el brazo, mientras el se volteaba quedando frente a ella.

-lose jajaja me buscabas?- le pregunto al momento que Milk se sonrojaba levemente pensando en como lo haría.

-ee si, quería darte tu regalo- hablo nerviosa.

-enserio! cual es?- preguntó entusiasmado sin esperarse lo que venía.

-este- dicho eso le plantó un beso en los labios y es que aun no se habían besado, además de que este era el primer beso de ambos, están sonrojados a mas no poder, Goku no sabia que hacer era algo nuevo para ellos, tomando valor torpemente movieron sus labios hasta encontrar un ritmo, ya nada importaba solo ellos dos, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, mirándose a los ojos con la respiración acelerada, hasta que Goku sonrrio.

-e-es mi mejor regalo- dijo sonrojando mas a Milk para luego sonreír.

-sera mejor que entremos se preguntaran donde estamos- hablo mientras caminaba rumbo adentro hasta que una mano la detuvo y es que Goku tenía una duda.

-oye Milk ca-cada cuando nos podemos besar?- preguntó nervioso y ala vez rojo, pero tenia que saber aquello, la verdad es que le gusto bastante, a lo que Milk río levemente.

-cuando queramos- dijo la pelinegra apretando su mano.

-enserio? Bien entonces- sin esperan una respuesta junto sus labios con los suyos dándole un Tierno beso.

-me gusta besarte- le susurro cuando se separaron.

-ami también Goku -dijo Milk de igual manera para después entrar de la mano ala casa.

-final flash-

-te amo- dijo Milk dándole un beso en la mejilla saliendo del edificio rumbo a la casa del pelinegro.

-te amo Milk- le dio un beso en la frente a su pelinegra saliendo del edificio agarrados de la manos.


End file.
